Dangerous Secrets
by zombiejack
Summary: Ruthie finds out something that she doesn't care to know. What will she do? My first fanfiction let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I do not own 7th Heaven

My characters :James Clark, Amanda Clark, Melissa Clark

Rating :K+

Title :Dangerous Secrets

Ruthie Camden walked to her locker thinking about Vincent and their date tomorrow, he told her he was going to surprise her.

Ruthie _liked_ surprises only if they were good but she didn't like to wait for them. Opening her locker she put her books inside glad that the day was over and she could go home. Closing the locker she turned and saw her friend Martin coming up to her.

''Hey Ruthie.''

''Hey Martin, ready to go home?''

''Actually that's what I came to tell you, I can't take you home cause I have baseball practice.''

''I thought your coach was sick.''

''He is but he hired an assistant coach before he got sick so, are you okay to get a ride home or you can wait for me to get through with practice.''

''I have to go by my friend, Melissa's house, and drop off her homework since she didn't show up today.

I guess I could just walk since it's not that far.''

''I don't know, I don't really like the idea of you walking home by yourself and I don't think your parents would either...and I'm not being overprotective or anything I just care about you and I don't want anything to happen to you.'' Martin knew she thought he was overprotective and

in all honesty he was and he knew it but that didn't mean he was going to agree with her.

''I think my parents would be okay with it, I've walked home by myself before and besides our house is like twenty minutes away from here and Melissa's house is on the way home. My mom was supposed to go with Lucy, shopping to help with Savannah and my dad is at the church working, why don't I call them and ask if their okay with it and if their not I'll wait for you, is that okay with you?'' She knew that it wasn't okay and that Martin wanted her to wait for him or one of her family to come get her but he knew if she wanted to do something she was going to do it.

''I guess so, my cellphone is in my locker so you can get it and call them and come let me know what they say, I'll be on the baseball field.''

Ruthie smiled as she watched Martin walk away, he was so funny when he wasn't happy with something, he kind of pouted and got this downcast look in his eyes, it was funny though he only got that way around her, where he showed any kind of emotion at all, if it was anyone else he would just suck it up and go on about his buisness, but when it was just Martin and her he would open up a little bit and show that he had emotions just like everyone else. Ruthie guessed that he hid his feelings because that's the way his dad was, and that's the way her grandfather was, they were regular human beings but they had had alot of troubled times and they just learned to hide their feelings.

Reaching Martin's locker she put in the combination and opened it grabbing the cellphone out of his bag she wondered how many friends in this school knew each others locker combination. She was glad that Martin trusted her that much, sure there wasn't anything in his locker that was a life threatening secret, but nobody else, not even Martin's best friend Mac knew his combination and that made Ruthie feel kinda special that Martin shared something with her that he shared with nobody else. And as for her she trusted Martin with anything and everything about her, they were the kind of friends who could tell each other anything, _except_ when it was female related problems, Ruthie figured Martin didn't really want to know about that kind of stuff, but thankfully she had her mother and Lucy to talk to as well. But she was happy that she had found someone early in her life that would be a true friend to her and vice versa.

Deciding to call her dad first she dialed his office number and waited.

''Hello.''

''Mom what are you doing there, I thought you went shopping with Lucy and Savannah.''

''Oh hi Ruthie, I was going to go but I decided to keep Savannah and stay home, then your father called me and asked if I would bring him some lunch. So me, Savannah, and your little brothers are having lucnch with your dad, did you need to talk with him?''

''Actually I need to ask you _and_ dad a question.''

''Sure, what is it?''

''Well Martin has baseball practice so he can't take me home right now, but I'm supposed to take some homework to a friend of mine who didn't show up today and I thought maybe I could just walk since home is close by and my friends house is on the way, but only if it's okay with you and dad, so is it?''

'' You _have_ walked home by yourself before and I'm sure Martin wouldn't mind if you took his cellphone with you in case you need it, let me ask your father and I'll call you back in a minute.''

''Okay, love you, bye.''

'' I love you too, bye.''

Ruthie hung up the phone and made her way outside to the baseball field. Spotting Martin standing by the dugout, she made her way over to stand beside him.

'' Hey, so what'd your parents say?''

'' My mom was at the church so she's going to ask dad and call me back, but she sounded okay with it, _if_ I could take your phone in case I needed it, would that be okay with you?''

'' I don't know Ruthie, I really don't want you walking home by yourself, with or without my phone, but I guess if it's fine with your parents you're gonna go even if I don't want you to, so yes you can take my phone.''

''Thanks, but you _know_ you worry too much about me, sometimes you _and_ Kevin are worse than my dad, I mean I really appreciate it and it's comforting to know that I have so many people looking out for me but, _occasionally_ I know what I'm doing and I certainly know how to ask for help if I need it.''

'' I know all that, I really do, it's just sometimes I can't help it. I just feel that, since your older brothers aren't always here to look out for you I should pick up the slack, I mean even if Matt and Simon were here all the time I would still protect you the best I could, I just think that it's what your brothers would want me to do. And as for Kevin, he's a cop, he's seen how bad things can be and he knows about the things that happen to teenage girls. I know he doesn't believe anything will happen to you but he just wants to prevent it, at least to the best of his ability.''

'' I know.''

As Martin was about to say something his phone rang so Ruthie moved to one of the near bleachers to sit and talk.

''Hello.''

''Hi, uh.._Ruthie _how are you, it's me Cecilia.''

''_Hey_ Cecilia, I'm great how are you, how's school?''

''Hard, but I'm doing good and I'm having fun, it's so nice to talk with you, I feel like we haven't talked in years. How's everything going, how is everyone?''

'' Everyone's fine, you should come down soon and stay a few days when you can. I know your probably really busy with school and work and everything else in between, but we'd all love to see you.''

''That sounds like fun, I actually have a week off from school next month and I have some vacation time saved at work, so maybe next month I can come down and stay with you guys, if it's okay with your parents of course.''

''Of course, but I think they would love for you to come see us, so would everyone else, but anyway did you need to talk with Martin about something?''

''Oh yeah, I completely forgot I called to talk to him, could you get him for me, please?''

'' Yeah sure, here he is, it was good to talk you and I hope you get to come down next month.''

''Me too, oh, tell your mom I'll call her tomorrow and I'm glad I got to talk to you. I'll see you later okay, bye.''

''Bye.''

Ruthie handed Martin the phone and stood up to move away as to give Martin some privacy. She smiled to herself thinking about Cecilia and how much she was a part of the family even though it didn't work out for her with Simon or Martin. Neither was an ugly break up or anything, they just didn't work out. But she was glad Cecilia stayed around after she broke up with Simon. She was like Ruthies' big sister and everyone else loved her too, they had had their share of arguments along the way but that's what makes a family, being close enough and comfortable enough with each other to agree to disagree, and still love each other and know that just because you don't agree with someone you love doesn't mean you love them any less, it just means you have different thoughts and opinions and there's nothing wrong with that at all.

Not paying any attention to the world around her she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder. Jerking around to see who had nearly scared her to death, she sighed _heavily_ seeing that it was only Martin who had his lips pursed together trying not to laugh. Finally letting out a snicker, he handed her the phone saying that it was her mom. Smacking him on the arm she took the phone and walked away from her chuckling friend.

''Hello.''

''Hi Ruthie, your dad and I decided it would be okay if you walked home _only_ if you take Martin's cellphone and if I'm not home when you get there call me and let me know you got there okay, all right?''

''Okay, Martin said I could take his phone and I'll let you know as soon as I get home...oh, Cecilia called and she said she might be able to come down for a week sometime next month and she said she would try to call you tomorrow to talk.''

''Really that's great. I was thinking about her yesterday, it'll be good to see her...well listen sweetie your dad needs to make an important call so just let us know when you get home and I'll see you in a bit okay, I love you, bye.''

''I love you too mom, bye.''

Hanging up the phone Ruthie walked over to Martin to let him know what her parents said.

''Martin.''

''Yeah, what'd they say?''

''They said they were fine with it.''

As Ruthie had anticipated Martin gave a disapproving look but she knew that he wouldn't argue about it with her.

''Okay, well be _careful_ and I'll see you when I get home.''

''Don't _worry, _I'll be fine, bye.''

''Bye.''

As he watched Ruthie make her way back into the school Martin wondered why he acted like she was made of glass or something. He trusted Ruthie to make the right decisions and she was very level headed. And she had learned plenty from the rest of her family. But when it came to Ruthie he just didn't want her to know any kind of pain or disappointment, he knew that wasn't very realistic but it was just the way he felt. He wasn't that way with anybody else he knew, only Ruthie, sure he cared about all his friends and family but there was something in him that told him to keep Ruthie safe, always, it was a feeling that he just didn't question and went with it. Hearing the coach call for him to come over he ran over and all the way through practice he couldn't help thinking that he should have made Ruthie stay with him.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ruthie made her way to Melissa's house she wondered why Melissa had stayed home that day. She and Ruthie weren't really close friends or anything so she didn't really know that much about her, they had the same classes and they occasionally ate lunch together but that was it, they didn't call each other or anything like that, they just talked in school. Ruthie wondered why that was, because they got along just fine and seemed to have alot in common but they didn't even know each others phone numbers and there principal told Ruthie where Melissa lived otherwise she wouldn't have known. Ruthie decided that she would invite Melissa over to her house more often cause she really liked the girl, she seemed like someone who would be a real friend not just one of those who like you for what you have not for who you are on the inside.

Ruthie stopped in front of the house she thought was Melissa's. The principal wrote it down on a piece of paper so she wouldn't forget, she dug around in her pockets searching for the scrap of paper. Finding it in the very last pocket she checked she looked to make sure she was at the right address, confirming it was the same address as the one scribbled on the paper she shoved it back into her pocket and proceeded to climb the stairs. Reaching the top she crossed the front porch and knocked on the door, after a few moments she knocked again and heard a loud thump coming from inside the house she waited a minute and then all was quiet.

Knocking one more time she heard what sounded like someone rustling around inside, finally the door opened to reveal Melissa standing on the other side looking very nervous.

'' Hi, uh..Ruthie, what are you doing here?''

'' Hi Melissa, I came to bring you your homework.'' Ruthie looked at Melissa worriedly because she seemed nervous and she kept looking back inside her house as if she were expecting someone to be behind her.

'' Oh, um..thanks I'll take it.'' She grabbed the books from Ruthie and was about to say good-bye and close when a man came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

'' Hi, I'm James, Melissa's father, you must be Ruthie.''

'' Yeah I am. It's nice to meet to you.''

'' And it's nice to meet you too Ruthie. I don't mean to sound rude but we were just about sit down to supper, of course your more than welcome to join if you like.''

''Thank you, but I should be getting home before it gets to dark.''

'' That's quite all right maybe next time you can join us. Melissa when your done talking come and join me at the dinner table, okay.''

''Okay dad.''

Ruthie backed up as Melissa came out and closed the door. She and Ruthie moved over to their porch swing and sat down.

''How did know where my house was?''

" The principal told me, um, are you okay, you were acting so strange a minute ago, is there anything wrong?''

'' Yeah I'm fine and I wasn't acting strange, it's just my personality is a little weird sometimes I suppose.''

Ruthie nodded her understanding and looked down seeing Melissa's arm she noticed there was something almost all the way under her sleeve curious and a little worried she decided to question her friend about it.

''Melissa, what's that on your arm?''

Looking down her eyes spotted the mark on her arm she tugged on her sleeve suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Trying to pass it off as nothing she stood up and headed towards the door, telling Ruthie the first thing that came to her mind.

'' My brother and I are always rough housing and we got a little carried away.'' She said as she carelessly gestured to the bruise on her upper arm.

''Really, I didn't know you had a brother, I thought you were an only child. Isn't that what you told me, or did I misunderstand?'' Ruthie questioned cautiously, she didn't want to accuse Melissa of lying but she had a feeling that she was in fact being lied to.

''No, I told you that uh..I was the only child who lived at home, my brother is in college so I'm..I'm the only one at home just...just like I said.''

Ruthie knew that her friend was lying to her, on account of her stuttering and she looked as if she was going to be sick. Ruthie could tell something was seriously wrong and she was going to find what it was.

''Melissa, you don't have a brother do you, and I'm guessing that bruise onyour arm is part of the reason you weren't in school today, is that right?''

''No, that's not right at all, I don't know what you're getting at, but I don't think I like where it's headed so why don't you just go home, okay.'' Melissa turned to walk inside but Ruthie wasn't finished.

''Melissa, wait, if you need to tell me something, you can.''

''Ruthie, I don't think I have anything else to say to you except thank you, for bringing my homework. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go eat supper with my family.''

Ruthie watched Melissa turn and place her hand on the door knob and turn it, and before she could stop herself Ruthie blurted out a question that had popped up in the back of her mind the moment she saw Melissa's eyes when her father placed his hand on her shoulder.

'' Melissa, does your dad hit you?''

Melissa stopped dead in her tracks and Ruthie knew she shouldn't have said that but she didn't know she was going to ask until she heard herself say it. But it was already out on the table and she couldn't say anything to take it back now, so she just waited for some kind of response.

After a moment Melissa turned around and looked at Ruthie with an unreadable expression on her face.

''Ruthie, why would you ask me something like that?''

''Because your my friend and I care about you.''

''Well, that's not something you just come out and _ask_ someone, you don't just bring it up in the middle of the conversation.''

''Look I'm sorry okay, but you didn't answer me.''

''Listen, my dad gets mad sometimes, but it's only when I provoke him. I just have learn not to make him angry, that's all.''

''So, he does hit you, Melissa I think you should home with me and we can talk with my dad and he can help you _and_ your dad, he's really good at helping people.''

''We don't need any help, we are just fine so you don't have to worry about me or my father. My dad loves me and he would never hurt me.''

''Melissa if that were true you wouldn't have that bruise on your arm and you wouldn't be scared of him.''

''I _respect_ him. He has put a roof over my head and put food in my stomach and clothes on my back for my entire life, I _owe_ him.''

''You _owe_ him? He's your _father_ he is supposed to _protect_ you and keep you safe, not beat you up.''

''Ruthie, you don't understand, my mom abandoned us when I was little, she just _left,_ without a kiss good-bye or anything like that. My dad was heartbroken, he wanted to just give up, but he thought of me and knew he had to take care of me, so he did and he's taken care of me since then, so we are doing just fine so we don't need any help from you, your dad or anybody.''

''Did your dad tell you that story about your mom, or do you remember it?''

Ruthie could see that Melissa wasn't going to answer her so she decided to take this into her own hands.

''Fine, if you don't want to tell anyone then I will. I'll go to my dad and talk to him.''

Melissa grabbed Ruthies' arm and lead her down the steps and stopped almost at the end of their driveway.

''Ruthie, please don't tell anyone. If you say something people will come and take my dad away and I will be alone, I won't have anyone, please.''

''If you know that people will come and take your dad away, doesn't that tell you something, thatsomething is wrong. I will not do this, I will not lie for that..that..uhhh!''

''Ruthie, listen to me my dad hasn't done this to me but a few times, and he was really drunk when he did it.''

''Oh, well, now that I know there's a good _reason_ for him to use his only daughter as a punching bag I feel so much better.'' Ruthie was sure that everyone in the surrounding area could here there argument.

''Ruthie, okay, okay...I'll talk to my dad tonight and I'll call you in the morning, but Ruthie I promise you this doesn't happen all the time, so please just let me talk to my dad first before you go off telling everybody, please, I know me and dad can fix this.''

Ruthie wasn't sure about this. She knew that what was happening to Melissa was wrong and dangerous, but she looked at Melissa's pleading face and caved. Maybe Melissa and her father _could_ work this out, and she understood the love that Melissa had for her father, but she was still a little skeptical.

''I don't know, I mean maybe we should get _my _dad and bring him over here.''

''Let _me_ talk to my dad first, and if doesn't work out, then we'll talk to your dad, I promise.''

''All right, you talk your dad, but if you don't call me by twelve o' clock tomorrow, I'm telling my dad, got it.''

''I got it, listen I need to go inside so I'll talk to you tomorrow _by_ twelve o'clock.''

''Right, well I'll talk to you tomorrow then, bye.''

''Oh, Ruthie thanks for being such a good friend...bye.''

Melissa smiled at Ruthie then turned and walked towards her house, turning away from the door Melissa waved good-bye to Ruthie, barely seeing this Ruthie realized how dark it was getting. Waving back to Melissa, Ruthie turned around and began her walk home all the way,hoping and praying that Melissa and her father would be okay.

''Where _is_ she, I told her to come straight home after she dropped off that homework.''

''Annie, don't worry I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just talking to her friend and she lost track of the time.''

''I suppose your right and I guess she isn't _that _late considering she's walking, but it is getting kind of dark. Oh, I told her told her to take Martin's cellphone I don't know why I didn't remember that before.'' Annie said as she walked over to the phone and picked it up dialing the number and waiting for about two rings before someone answered.

''Hello.''

''Ruthie, where are you, I thought you would be home by now.''

''Oh..uh..sorry mom I guess I got caught up talking with Melissa and lost track of time, but I'll be home in a few minutes.''

''Okay well, I was starting to get worried because it's getting dark..are you okay, you sound like something's wrong.''

''No..everything's fine, um, I think I'm losing the signal mom, I'll see you in a few minutes..okay.''

''All right, I love you..bye.''

''Love you too mom..bye.''

Annie put the phone back on the receiver and looked over to her husband.

''Where is she, is she almost here?''

''Yeah, she'll be here in a minute, something's bothering her.''

"We can figure it out better when she gets here.''

''Yeah.''

Annie was about to speak again when she heard someone knocking on the door, Eric being the closest got up to see who was outside. Opening the door to reveal Martin, he was surprised that the boy had knocked, Martin was considered family around here, and nobody in this family ever knocked on a door in this house unless it was locked. Even though Martin lived across the street with his father now, he was always welcome in the Camden house.

''Hey, Martin you know you don't have to knock on the door, even though you don't live here anymore this is still your home, you know that right.''

Martin looked at him and smiled.''Yeah, I know but I still don't feel right just _barging_ in.''

''Well, that's okay too, however you feel comfortable.''

"I think the more time he spends over here, the less he'll think about knocking each time.'' Annie said as she went to the refrigerator and started gathering stuff for dinner.

Eric and Martin laughed and sat down at the bar trying to give Annie space to move around while she cooked.

''Where's Ruthie, I needed to talk to her about something.'' Martin asked as he went to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

''She should be here in a minute, I called her a few minutes ago and she said she was almost home.''

''She should've been home way before me, she's been gone a little over an hour.'' Martin announced looking at his watch. ''It's too dark and late for her to be out by herself, next time I'm just gonna ask her to wait for me.''

Annie and Eric looked to each other at the same time and smiled, happy that there youngest daughter had found such a caring friend as Martin was. Martin was probably the only boy that they completely trusted with Ruthie, well, the only boy that wasn't related to her.

''She said she got caught up talking with her and lost track of time.'' Annie explained to Martin.

As if on cue, Ruthie came walking through the door with her head down.

''Hi, Ruthie.''

"Hey, Ruthie.''

''Uh..oh..hey everybody, listen I think I'm gonna skip supper tonight and go to bed.'' Ruthie said dejectedly as she started to make her way up the stairs to her room.

Martin waited a moment then followed after Ruthie telling her parents he was going to go check on her.

Ruthie tossed her book bag onto the floor and collapsed on her bed. Thinking about Melissa she sighed, wondering if she was doing the right thing by letting Melissa talk to her father by herself. She'd had a pretty good feeling about it when she left Melissa's house, but the longer she walked the longer she had time to think about it, she did have an overactive imagination sometimes, but being physically abused by someone who _claims_ to love you is a serious issue. But Ruthie figured that Melissa was a smart girl, so she would wait till tomorrow afternoon like she promised, but she didn't feel good about it.

''Are you okay?''

Ruthie rolled over to see Martin standing in her doorway looking at her with concerned eyes. She sat up and motioned for him to come sit next to her.

''Yeah, I'm fine..why?''

''You just seem a little...down I guess.''

''I'm just tired, how was baseball practice, was it worth making me walk home _all_ by myself?''

''You know, you don't have to be a smart aleck right?''

''I know, but life's more fun that way.''

Martin looked at her with a raised brow and she smiled _innocently_ at him. After a moment she yawned and curled up to her pillow. Martin got up taking the blanket from the other bed he gently laid it over Ruthie and pulled it up to her shoulder. Smiling at her he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ears.

''Good night, Ruthie.''

''Night, Martin.''

Martin walked to the door and turned to switch the light off. He knew there was something bothering Ruthie and he was going to find out. But for now he would leave his friend to her peaceful slumber.


End file.
